Stonestar
Stonestar '''is a black-gray she-cat with thick, long fur, a broad face, white spots on her neck, a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long, sleek, shiny black tail, and piercing round blue-black eyes. History In the Super Editions Hollyheart's Tale Stonekit is born to Moonheart and Mossfur along with her sister Hollykit, and brother Pantherkit. She was the first one to open her eyes. With Moonheart's permission, she goes outside with Hollykit and meets the Clan. She befriends a ValeClan warrior, Shimmerbug. Shimmerbug says that she'll show Stonekit the leader's den, and Stonekit is paralyzed by the wonder of it. Shimmerbug secretly shows her the forest, and leads her all the way to the FireClan border before heading back. As Stonekit goes back into the nursery, she accidentially oversees Mossfur luring Shimmerbug to the leader's den, and killing him. The warrior Crookedclaw is watching Mossfur's betrayal too. However, Stonekit quickly forgets about her father killing his Clanmate. Later the next morning, in a Clan meeting, watching through the nursery, she noticed Firestar speaking of a new medicine cat, Twistedleg. When the warrior Crookedclaw speaks in the meeting and tells Firestar about Mossfur's betrayal to the Clan, they find it hard to believe until Crookedclaw shows them the dead body of Shimmerbug, hidden under the dirt outside the camp. The cats still don't believe Mossfur, but Crookedclaw insists. Moonheart later shows signs of affection for Firestar, showing that she doesn't trust Mossfur. Firestar tells her about the other clans, FireClan, IceClan, MapleClan, and CloudClan. Stonekit learns the ways of the Clan from her stepfather and soon is promoted to an apprentice, Stonepaw, with the warrior Skysleigh as her mentor. At her first Gathering, she notices that FireClan has a new leader, Darkeststar. The leaders of FireClan, IceClan, and MapleClan, Darkeststar, Icystar, and Dragonstar, speak about the loss of prey and how they have driven out CloudClan so that the Clans could hunt in their fresh areas. Firestar disagrees, and says that the loss of CloudClan should be used as new ground for new Clans only. After the Gathering she eavesdrops on Hollypaw and Clickeyes, a ValeClan warrior, talking after the Gathering about something she cannot make out. Stonepaw goes back to the Clan and hunts with her mentor, Skysleigh, catching a thrush, a vole, and a sparrow. The sparrow turns out to be an omen from StarClan, as Twistedleg reveals. The sparrow has no leg, and Twistedleg thinks it shows that someone will go through hard times, but survive. Stonepaw, while hunting with her mentor, runs into a CloudClan warrior, Firepelt. She attacks him, but Firepelt says that he stayed behind and he wanted to join ValeClan. Stonepaw drives him out. The next day, Pantherpaw twists his ankle, and Twistedleg says that it may get infected. At the next Gathering, she barely listens to the leaders, waiting so she can eavesdrop on Hollypaw and Clickeyes. Stonepaw runs into Firepelt again, and he pleads to join ValeClan. However, when Stonepaw discourages him again, he threatens her with murder. Checking on Pantherpaw, he is sleeping in his nest, and she eavesdrops on Twistedleg talking to Mosspelt. Scared, Stonepaw reports it to Firestar, who continues to watch over Mosspelt. After a few more eavesdrops, she thinks Hollypaw and Clickeyes will become mates. The two keep going together on patrols and train together, until they start going on patrols alone and start getting away from the other cats. Stonepaw sees Mosspelt escaping from the Clan, and follows him. She sees him talking to Firepelt, and Firepelt says that he will kill her soon. Quickly, Stonepaw attacks Firepelt and Mosspelt, but they leap on her. Yet Hollypaw rescues her and Mossfur is banished; Hollypaw gets promoted to a warrior(Hollyheart)for her effort, yet Stonepaw is worrying about Firepelt. Hollyheart and Clickeyes spend a lot more time together, and Stonepaw keeps searching for Firepelt. After hearing Twistedleg continue to plan, she reports it to Firestar, who reports that he is resigning. Firestar renames himself back to Firetail, and Hairyfur, the previous deputy, is made leader. He chooses Snaketail as deputy. Twistedleg continues to keep Pantherpaw in the medicine den for a few days so that she can fix his leg, but Stonepaw continues to spy on them. After seeing that Twistedleg is smuggling deathberries into the camp and feeding them to Pantherpaw, she is scared. Reporting it to Hairystar, she is promoted to a warrior, Stonetooth. Twistedleg, however, says that they are only normal berries, but no one believes the claims except Snaketail. The deputy manages to convince Hairystar to keep Twistedleg, but everybody is scared, especially Stonetooth, knowing that Pantherpaw will die. and Stonetooth hears Twistedleg say that Hollyheart will have kits. Clickeyes is happy to hear the news. Stonetooth is also happy, and she is excited to care for her kin. The day it comes, she is one of the three watching Hollyheart, the rest being Clickeyes and Pantertooth. The kitting takes an awfully long time, and by moonset Pantertooth leaves. Clickeyes and Stonetooth stay though, staying awake all night. Hollyheart has two kits, a she-cat and a tom, named Littlekit and Dalamationkit. Clickeyes mostly takes care of Littlekit, teaching him how to hunt small animals. Hollyheart and Stonetooth try protecting Dalamationkit. One day, Crookedclaw comes to see Dalamationkit and accediently infects him with a unknown sickness, Hollyheart is scared for his safety. After Dalamationkit dies, Stonetooth and Hollyheart try to protect Littlekit from the same fate. Soon a group of cats get greencough, and at a Clan meeting Littlekit unknowingly sits next to them. After Littlekit passes away due to an outburst of greencough, Stonetooth says she never wants to have a mate in her life. Hollyheart is despaired by this news, and wonders if she will ever have other kits again. Stonetooth is made deputy after Popfur retires to the elders den, and she takes her first patrol out to the forest. In a private chat with Hollyheart, she talks about how that she'll adopt kits if she needs too, but Hollyheart dismisses the news. After Hairystar's death due to the exact same greencough outburst that killed Hollyheart's kits, she travels to the Moonstone and becomes Stonestar. In the Short Stories and Plays Firepelt's Betrayal In Firepelt's Betrayal Stonestar only appears leading the Clan into battle against unknown Clans and telling Firepelt not to get killed by White-eyes. In the Broken Path Arc New Leaf In the prologue, Stonestar, the leader of ValeClan, Ravenscar, the deputy of ValeClan, and Waterwing, the medicine cat of ValeClan, are overseeing the Clan. Stonestar reflects on how her moons as leader have been particularly tough, with Twistedleg's unfortunate death, Cloudheart and Lionmask's kits all succumbing to a recent bout of greencough, and recent skirmishes with CloudClan, who they share a border with. Stonestar checks the FireClan border before going to sleep, but notices a strange cat named Tawny nearby. Tawny explains her story: she is a rogue hoping to be as strong as the mystical LionClan, and believes she has finally found that power. Stonestar, seeing more warriors are better, invites Tawny into the Clan. In the Strange Secrets Arc The Scent of Omens Stonestar, at a Gathering, reports that Weed has recieved an omen that means that the other Clans will rise to take over the forest. Taking precautions to avoid this, she requests a new rule for the warrior code: all Clans must be equal. All of the Clans disagree, and Stonestar feels betrayed. She attempts to attack and potentially kill Dragonstar, but he fights back. Stonestar motions for her Clan to leave. Over the next few sunrises, Stonestar talks to Weed, pleading for him to ask StarClan how to prevent the terrible storm to end all storms. Weed always answers that StarClan is farther apart than ever before, and their connection is growing weaker. When a strong breeze of wind causes a tree to fall into the camp, crushing dens, Stonestar grows terrified, thinking that it could be the possible storm to end all storms. She orders all cats to move out of camp. Stonestar leads a ValeClan patrol to find a new area for the Clan. She goes with Sapphiresky and Skybreeze to talk to Dragonstar, telling him that they must prepare to move. Dragonstar doesn't listen, and says that ValeClan scum isn't welcome here. Stonestar decides to start a battle, wanting to kill all leaders in cold blood. Few ValeClan cats agree. Stonestar's last appearance is her ordering her Clan to kill all cats they can find, and never show mercy. Deep Shadows Stonestar leads an attack onto IceClan to murder their leader, Bushstar. After Bushstar loses a life from the surprise attack, IceClan retaliates by sending several cats to trap Stonestar in a hollow. Sapphiresky saves her, delivering the news that Mossfur killed her uncle before she dies from blood loss. She decides to get revenge on her father and destroy the Clans if it's the last thing she will ever do. Skybreeze tries to convince her to be merciful, but Stonestar doesn't listen, and starts an attack on MapleClan next. After a failed attempt to kill their leader, Dragonstar, Towerclaw tells Stonestar to stop attacking the Clans or they will retaliate with all their force. When Stonestar grudingly agrees, helped by the members of her Clan, they continue to settle down in their slice of territory. Skybreeze offers to help Stonestar, but she refuses. Soon after they notice Redfall is gone, Sapphiresky runs back into camp from a hunting patrol, saying that Redfall was killed by a strong, black-and-white cat. Stonestar claims this must be Mossfur, and thinks that dark shadows are engulfing the Clan once more. She leaves Skybreeze in charge of the Clans as she goes on a mission to find and kill Mossfur. Once off the Clans' territories, Mossfur attacks her and tries to kill her with a clean slice to the throat. Hallucinating, Stonestar sees a vision of the other Clans helping him attack, and she runs back to camp, crossing boundary lines. As she is caught by Yarrowstar, the FireClan cats request what she is doing. None of the cats believe Stonestar's alibi, and she is nearly killed. Once she returns to ValeClan, she tells her cats about Mossfur, and says she must launch a war against all Clans, even StarClan. Her last appearance is crossing the CloudClan border to confront Krakenstar. The Leader Battle Krakenstar tells Stonestar that she must leave, but Stonestar says she has the thirst for blood, and kills Krakenstar with no mercy. In retaliation, all CloudClanClan cats chase after ValeClan, who is ambushed by IceClan, helped by MapleClan, with FireClan hiding nearby. Once Stonestar realizes that Mossfur must have warned all the Clans, she clears a path and hides in a tree to leave her Clan to fend on her own. Once ValeClan is significantly weakened, and the battle is almost over, Stonestar talks to Skybreeze, who gives her a telling off and says that ValeClan was almost destroyed, but the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. Stonestar, in a last show of strength, says that Skybreeze will make a good leader, but she has to do something first. Stonestar runs to kill Mossfur, but her father once more has the upper hand. Skybreeze proves her potential by attacking and killing Mossfur. Stonestar, feeling washed with relief, collapses from lack of blood and whispers barely audible last words to Skybreeze. Stonestar gives Skybreeze a life as she becomes leader, saying this is a life for knowing when to start battle and when to end it, and when to not do it at all. It hurts Skybreeze like the pain of uncountable cats scarring her pelt. Trivia *Stonestar was the first leader of ValeClan, and still stands as the current one. Family Members '''Mate: None Sons(s): None Daughter(s): None Mother: Moonheart, Deceased, verified StarClan member. Father: Mossfur, Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member. Stepfather: Firepelt, Living(as of Hollyheart's Tale) Sister: Hollyheart, Living(as of Hollyheart's Tale). Brother: Pantertooth, Living(as of Stormlight). Uncle: Redfall, Deceased, verified StarClan member. Nephew: Fallensnow, Living(As of Fire in the Stars.) Quotes Stonestar: "Hush, Clan! Listen to Sapphiresky!" Sapphiresky: "Redfall...Redfall..." Stonestar: "Speak up, Sapphire!" Sapphiresky: "Redfall was killed by Mossfur!" Deep Shadows, page 13. Hollyheart: "You'll become leader one day." Stonetooth: "Yes, I will." Hollyheart's Tale, page 263. Stonestar: "Run, Firepelt!" Firepelt: "No, Stonestar. It is time for me to die. The new deputy shall be just as greater. Let White-eyes kill me." Stonestar: "I will never let that happen to you." Firepelt's Betrayal, page 9. Hollykit: Have you ever wondered how ValeClan was the only Clan without a leader? Stonekit: I never thought of that. But then who leads the Clan? Hollykit: Firestar, currently. But then the deputy will become leader for the next moon, and his deputy leader for the moon after that, and so on until someone steps on to become leader. Stonekit: But then who'll become leader? Hollykit: Well, when Firestar dies, if he does, then Orbspit will become leader. Stonekit: Orbstar? Weird name. Hollyheart's Tale, page 23. Panthertooth: Someday, you'll be up there. Stonetooth: Why does everyone believe I will be Clan leader. Pantertooth: Because Hairystar won't last long. And right now, you're clan deputy. Who's to say, not like just Hollyheart's going to just pop in as leader after Hairystar dies! Hollyheart's Tale, page 396. Ceremonies Stonepaw's Apprentice Ceremony Firestar: Stonekit and Hollykit. You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. Your mother has been loyal to ValeClan and is a brave warrior. May you tread in her pawsteps. Firestar: Stonekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Skysleigh. Everyone: Stonepaw! Hollypaw! Stonepaw! Hollypaw! Stonetooth's Warrior Ceremony Orbstar: Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonetooth. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ValeClan. Serve your Clan well. Everyone: Stonetooth! Stonetooth! Stonetooth's Deputy Ceremony Scratchystar: Stonetooth. You will be the ValeClan deputy from this day forward. May StarClan grant you the courage to help your Clan face whatever lies in its path. And when the time comes for you to take my place, I pray you will shine at the head of our Clan. Everyone: Stonetooth! Stonetooth! Stonestar's Leader Ceremony StarClan: Welcome, Stonetooth. Moonheart: With this life I give you compassion. Judge as much with your heart as your mind. Scratchystar: With this life I give you humor. Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to lift the spirits of your Clanmates when despair threatens. You will know when to use humor to help you. Redfall: With this life I give you hope. Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you. Dragonfur: With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take. Swollenpelt: With this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even though you feel as all hope and strength has left you. Endure it. Have faith in your own strength. Starkface: With this life I give you patience. You will need it. Thornpaw: With this life I give you courage. You will know how to use it. Sweetheart: With this life I give you love''. '' Cherish your Clan as you cherished your kin, for they are now your kin too. Lasteye: With this life I give you protection. Use it wisely, for it is needed for your Clan alone. Put your Clan higher than your needs. Affiliations Clan: ValeClan Names Kit: Stonekit Apprentice: Stonepaw Warrior: Stonetooth Deputy: Stonetooth Leader: Stonestar Education Mentor(s): Skysleigh Apprentice(s): Strongpelt, Snowpaw. Leader Position Preceded by: Hairystar Succeeded by: None Deputy Position Preceded by: Popfur Suceeded by: Skybreeze Book Appearances Living: Hollyheart's Tale, Firepelt's Betrayal, The Scent of Omens, Deep Shadows, The Leader Dy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leaders